Be Careful What You Wish For
by fanilia
Summary: **This Short Story is Complete** Celena Schezar is celebrating her 18th birthday. What, she wonders was it like when her


It's Celena Schezar's eighteenth birthday and as she prepares to celebrate thoughts of other birthdays plague her mind. Namely Dilandau's. What was it like for her former self when he had a birthday? Did he celebrate with the dragon slayers he commanded? In Gaea, a land built on the dreams and wishes of people, it is sometimes dangerous to wish for things best left alone. Be careful what you wish for!  
  
Hey there it's me Fanilia, taking a break from By the Hand of Destiny to write a short one shot fiction. This was for a contest, so there was a theme to follow and certain things that had to take place during the story. I hope you enjoy this little adventure. I know I had fun writing it and now am ready to get back into Destiny full force. Ya hear that Hell, I'm working I really am. Please read and review (had to put that in) and as always, I don't own any of this, nope not one single character or location. I do own the strange mind that this fiction came from since no one else wants it.  
  
Be Careful what you Wish for  
  
It was the eve of Celena Schezar's eighteenth birthday and a celebration was to take place in her honor. She sighed as she looked into the full-length mirror fiddling with her now long silver hair. She had wanted the celebration to be held quietly in her home outside of Palas, but her brother Allen's appointment as the new Ambassador to Fanelia had necessitated the closing of that house and the move to the Castle here in Fanelia. On the bright side King Van had used the pendant he wore to bring Hitomi back to Gaea for the celebration.  
  
Celena thought back to Hitomi's arrival a few day's ago. The bright white pillar of light had decended in the gardens depositing not one but three travelers from the Mystic Moon along with their packs. Celena had been apprehensive to see Hitomi again, wondering how the `Seerer from the Phantom Moon' would greet her. Hitomi however wasn't even paying attention as the light vanished; she was instead in what seemed to be a heated argument with a redhead woman. "Do you prefer digital or analogue?" Was the first word out of her mouth as both young women stood there staring at their raised arms and the devices strapped to them.  
  
"Digital is more accurate." The redhead replied tapping the device she wore.  
  
"But it covers the whole face. It would ruin the picture of Buffy and Angel to have numbers across the middle."  
  
A forced cough caused both women to look up at the man they had arrived with. "Uh, girls, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He said as he pointed at Van and Celena standing waiting for them to notice.  
  
"Oh sorry, Amano." The redhead said sweetly as she wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
Hitomi turned then and grinned gingerly as she looked for the one she had wanted to see most. Her grin turned into a dazzling smile as her eyes rested on the older and broader form of the King of Fanelia. Celena smiled to herself, knowing if the King had his way Hitomi had returned to stay. Celena studied the two strangers who arrived with the Seerer. The redhead's eyes danced with life, and Celena knew with out a doubt they would be friends. The man was an entirely different story; he looked so much like her brother that it bothered her. She grimaced then realized that it was his looks that bothered her, one big overprotective brother was one too many. But she didn't know this man and to think that he would be just like her brother was, well it was her brother's fault. She was still mad at him for the `talk' he had had with Gaddis when he noticed how much time Celena had been spending with his second in command. Celena hadn't noticed Hitomi's approach till the woman had  
hugged her and thanked her for the invitation to the celebration. She then introduced her traveling companions as Yukari and Amano. Picking up her duffel bag and taking the arm Van extended to her, Hitomi left the garden followed by Celena, Yukari and Amano.  
  
A knock on her chamber door brought Celena out of her thoughts. Hitomi, Yukari and Merle had come here to meet her and together they were all going down to the celebration. The three were dressed and ready to go. Yukari and Hitomi wore gowns like Celena's in the latest Fanelian fashion. Celena noticed that Hitomi's dress was much more daring than Yukari's. Her brow rose as she inspected the low-cut gown, which gave an ample view of the swell of Hitomi's breasts. The pink pendant she had given to Van when she left Gaea years before now hung nestled in her cleavage. The dress to Celena seemed more Yukari's style than Hitomi's.  
  
"The gown didn't complement my coloring, so I made Hitomi switch with me." Yukari said to Celena with a wink as Hitomi blushed furiously. "I bet Van would enjoy you in Latex, but I didn't think to pack any, and Fanelia lacks any good latex clothing."  
  
"Latex?" Celena questioned.  
  
"Don't ask." Was Hitomi's reply.  
  
"How do you like my `gown'?" Merle purred as she twirled to show off the traditional Catfolk attire she wore. The top was midriff cut showing off the soft fur of her belly, and the skirt had layers of rich colored scarves hanging from it. The whole outfit was embellished with golden coins, which tinkled as she moved.  
  
"It's beautiful, Merle." All three answered in unison then laughed.  
  
Celena slipped her shoes on to leave mumbling about the comfort of men's boots as one of the delicate heels became entangled in the hem of her gown.  
  
"Do you remember being a guy?" Yukari asked and was rewarded with a sharp jab in her ribs from Hitomi. "I was just asking." Yukari defended as she rubbed her side.  
  
"It's ok Hitomi. No Yukari I don't remember my life as Dilandau, but I do think about him at times."  
  
"You do?" This time it has Hitomi getting an elbow in the ribs, payback from Yukari.  
  
"I wonder sometimes what his life was like when he wasn't trying to kill you and Van." Celena sighed and continued. "Today is my birthday and we are all celebrating together, I wonder if Dilandau did the same, I mean celebrate with his comrades from the Dragon Slayers unit he commanded. I wish I knew."  
  
"Be careful what you wish for Celena." Merle mewed as she turned the handle to the chamber door. Unnoticed to all Hitomi's pendant had begun to glow and as the four women stepped across the threshold into the hall a flash of bright white light surrounded them.  
  
The light vanished making everyone blink and they found themselves not in the outer hall, but standing in front of a large wooden door with the sounds of men's laughter coming form inside.  
  
"What was that?" Yukari asked as the door opened to reveal a large dinning hall, full of men. The atmosphere was that of a celebration and as they stared as a tall blue haired man stepped into view. He had been about to leave but stopped and stood there staring at the bewildered women.  
  
"Oh Folken your alive!" Hitomi cried as she flung her arms around the startled Stratago and hugged him tightly. "I thought Dornkirk had killed you."  
  
Folken Stratago of Zaibach disentangled himself from the small brown haired woman and looked down into her large green eyes.  
  
"What have you brought me for my birthday celebration Lord Folken?"  
  
Hitomi turned at the same time as Celena to stare across the room at the owner of that familiar voice. Dilandau sat at the head of a banquet table surrounded by his squad of Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Oh No!" Hitomi cried and then fainted falling against Folken who scoped her up before she could hit the floor. The sight of the mighty Stratago standing there helplessly holding the small female was too much for the Leader of the Dragon Slayers. Dilandau laughed till tears welled from his magenta eyes and ran down his pale face. "I never knew you had it in you to make a woman swoon, Stratago." Dilandau smirked as he left the table to stroll over to inspect the new arrivals to his birthday celebration. He inspected each woman in turn as if inspecting his troops. His eyes lingered on Celena longer then the cat or the redhead, then he turned his attention to the unconscious woman in Folken's arms. Dilandau snickered; it wasn't often that the man let his metal contraption of an arm be seen. "This one gives me a bad feeling like I should kill her now and save myself a lot of trouble in the future." He shrugged then turned his attention back to Celena. "But you, I feel almost as  
if I know you. Tell me woman who are you and have we met before?"  
  
"I am Celena, and no my lord we have never met before."  
  
"Come woman, uh Celena." Dilandau answered taking a firm grasp on her arm and steering her to the table laden with food.  
  
"Look we have Entertainment." A voice called from the gathered slayers as they approached the two left standing by the door.  
  
Yukari nudged Merle and whispered to the cat woman. "Something isn't right what's going on? And who is that guy with Celena?"  
  
"That is Dilandau Albatou. The man Celena use to be. I told her to be careful what she wished for; the power of the pendant brought us here. We are in the past, good thing for Hitomi or she's be dead by now."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"If Hitomi died now then Zaibach would rule Gaea, she won't be there to save us or to fall in love with Lord Van." Merle had wanted to say more, but she and Yukari were fast becoming surrounded by the young Dragon Slayers. Merle could smell their male hormones with her heighten cat sense of smell. How were they going to get out of this predicament?  
  
"Care to join me lovely lady?" A young slayer named Dalet asked Yukari as he extended an arm to escort her to the table.  
  
Another Slayer produced a gold coin from his pouch handing it to a smiling Gatti. "How did you know Dalet would make straight for the redhead?"  
  
"Because she `is' a redhead." Gatti chuckled accepting the coin and turning. "Another coin says I can make this meal a lot more interesting."  
  
"You're on, Gatti, but lets make it 5 coin this time, double or nothing." Gatti just smiled and left the hall by a side door.  
  
The slayers left were still surrounding Merle pulling at the scarves of her skirt and laughing as she slapped several hands away. "Bad kitty." Miguel scolded as the others laughed even harder. Merle could see that things were not going very well for them. Hitomi had regained consciousness, but looked dazed as she sat between Folken and Dilandau, casting nervous glances at the latter. Celena was openly studying her `other self' while she spoke only when the Lord saw fit to speak to her. And Dilandau looked way to interest in her. But Yukari was a dragon of a different color; Merle had thought people from the Mystic Moon strange before, but now. The redhead was talking to that Slayer Dalet, drinking wine and actually laughing at what he was saying.  
  
Gatti had returned with a group of musicians who were to play later in the evening, having them set up now. He came up to the group around Merle to speak with the Slayer he had taken the gold coin from a few minutes ago. "I think the cat woman here would like to dance for us." He announced to applause from the men gathered around. Merle could see that things were only getting worse as the slayers started to push her to the center of the floor as some of them cleared the tables and chairs that were in the way. "Now be a good kitty." Miguel said as he swatted Merle on the bottom and pushed her harder propelling her to the open area.  
  
"This doesn't win the bet Gatti."  
  
"Ah, but my friend there is more, in honor of our new guests, chef will be serving them Blood beast very soon." Gatti announced as the other slayer moaned producing 10 coin from his pouch and handing them over.  
  
"Your evil, you know that don't you."  
  
"Yes I do. And now I think that redhead needs the company of a real man." Gatti chuckled as he left to make his way to the seat on the other side of Yukari, displacing the slayer seated there. Music began to play and not being able to get out of it, Merle started to dance. She was very good, swaying to the melody as the coins of her skirt jingled. She plucked a scarf from her skirt using it to mesmerize the watching slayers.  
  
As Hitomi watched Merle she jumped when Folken once again addressed her. "Would you tell me now who you are and why you were so overwhelmed to see me `alive'?" Hitomi didn't know what to say as she turned to stare at the tall reed thin man. She focused on his blue hair trying to avoid looking at those deep eyes and that unnerving purple tattoo. She needed to come up with an answer quick, but all she could think of was that he looked like a... "Iris, my name is Iris."  
  
"Well Iris are you going to tell me now or should we find a more private place to speak." He smiled at her, but the threat there was not to be mistaken.  
  
"Well, uh," Hitomi stumbled still shocked that she had called herself the name of that plant. "I guess it was just a nasty rumor." She said sheepishly. Folken wasn't going to buy the story, but the arrival of food ended the conversation for the time being. Plates of what could only be called grossly under cooked meat were set before Hitomi, Celena, and Yukari. Yukari was starting to feel the effects of the wine and hadn't noticed the foods condition till she had almost eaten a piece. "What is this called?" She asked as she sniffed the meat wrinkling her delicate nose.  
  
"It's Blood beast, a specialty served only to new guests to the Vione." Gatti told her. "The flames just kiss the meat sealing in the flavor, cook it any longer and it is ruined."  
  
Yukari thought lightly `when in Rome' and put the food in her mouth surprised at the pleasant slightly sweet taste. Then looked at Hitomi and Celena who were both watching her lead. "This really is quite good." Considering the situation they were in, none of the women wanted to upset their host, so both Hitomi and Celena began to eat as quickly as possible.  
  
"Don't you want some Lord Dilandau?" Celena asked of her host after a while.  
  
"I have no need of an aphrodisiac." He answered as she spit out the piece she was eating.  
  
"Aphrodisiac!" Celena exclaimed loud enough for all at the table and Merle dancing to hear.  
  
Merle just shook her head and continued dancing. She had to quit thinking things couldn't get worse, since every time she did they got worse.  
  
Gatti was laughing hard, very pleased at his role in making the evening more enjoyable, that is until he heard his commanders next statement.  
  
"Well you four are my present, I shall have a long and fun filled night." He then turned to Hitomi eyeing her again in distrust. "You I might still kill, that would be fun too." Hitomi looked as if she might swoon again. But then being dead might be preferable to having a private talk with Folken.  
  
Yukari started giggling again, both the wine and the Blood beast beginning to take effect. "Lighten up IRIS." She then rolled her eyes, "It's not like no one has ever tried to kill you before, you should be use to it."  
  
Six pairs of eyes turned to look at the redhead.  
  
"Well I thought about it once or twice." She began giggling again and reached over to finger a lock of Dalet's hair.  
  
Hitomi groaned, Yukari never could hold her wine. Folken had begun to stare at her again and she became so nervous that she began to again eat the Blood beast on her plate completely forgetting that the stuff was an aphrodisiac. Folken shrugged, getting answers out of her later would be much easier, and as Dilandau had said, much more fun.  
  
Celena wanted to ask Dilandau a variety of questions, but stilled her tongue afraid of the answers. But she had continued to stare at him, which in itself was a mistake. Dilandau was aware of her stare, and still feeling drawn to her, did something he had never done in open company before. He turned to her, looking into the depths of those liquid blue eyes and reaching up with one hand he cupped her chin holding it still. His lips met hers in a soft kiss, then deepened with intensity as she sighed her lips parting slightly giving entrance to his tongue. She felt a swirling wildness stirring in her, partially from the effects of the Blood beast, but partly at the thrill of being kissed so passionately for the first time in her life. When reality struck it was like a wave of cold water striking her in the face. She was kissing Dilandau; she might as well be kissing her own brother!  
  
Celena pulled away with a force that she didn't know she possessed. She leaned across a stunned Dilandau and grabbed the pendant hanging from Hitomi neck. "I wish to return back home." She exclaimed. Hitomi reached up to place her hand over Celena's adding the power of her own wishes to help. Both women released the pendant as it began to glow. There was a bright flash and...  
  
The four women stood in the hall outside of Celena's chamber back at the castle in Fanilia. They each looked at the other three wondering if it had been real or a dream. Yukari hiccupped and began to giggle; no it definitely was not a dream. They headed quickly for the banquet hall, to the original celebration and the men waiting there for them. A page opened the door to the hall when they approached and the four women stepped into the beautifully decorated room. Yukari, Celena, and Hitomi each had a strange look on their faces, almost predatory. Amano came up to wrap an arm around Yukari. "You all took long enough, what kept you?"  
  
"You'd never believe me." Yukari almost purred the answer. Celena saw her brother and Gaddis standing close by and made a beeline for her brothers second in command.  
  
Hitomi surveyed the room, finally finding her prey, King Van. He turned when he felt her eyes resting on him. He approached her with a smile taking in the slight flush on her beautiful face, and trying not to obviously stare at the low cut of her gown. "I wish for you have a nice time tonight Hitomi, care to join me?"  
  
"Oh Van I plan to have a very good time tonight." Merle could here Hitomi say as the two of them moved off.  
  
"Poor Lord Van." Merle said shaking her head, "He should be more careful what he wishes for." 


End file.
